


A Web of Gods

by AspiringAnika



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringAnika/pseuds/AspiringAnika
Summary: What would happen if the characters of Thor were put into the world of Game of Thrones. Find out now with a Web of Gods.This work is also published on Wattpad by myself, so don't think it is stolen





	1. The Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will bring some description for the houses from Game of Thrones (That will mainly be used throughout the story), adapted houses from the characters of Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe, and some others), and original houses that were created by me. This is coming before the story so you all know what to look forward to, enjoy! Some of the Cannon houses will have some original characters created by me. As the Story progresses, we will be adding more Houses because some don't matter right now.

~House Borson~ (Main protagonists)

House Borson currently resides in the small village of Asgard, which is in the North, fairly close to Winterfell. Borson are bannerman to the Starks, have been for ages. The current lord of Asgard is Odin Borson. Current Lady of Asgard is Friggs Borson, and they have three children: Thor, Alais, and Loki. They are the main characters at the start of the story. 

~House Stark~

The current lords of Winterfell are currently the Starks, led by Lord Eddard Stark, they have been in control of this house for years. Their house motto is "Winter Is Coming" and they are located in the North, being named the Warden of the North because they are the largest house in the north. Lord Stark is married to Lady Catelyn Starl (nee Tully), and they have five children: Robb, Sansa, Bran, Arya, and Rickon. Lord Stark also have two bastard children, Jon and Donella Snow.

~House Lannister~

The Lannisters are currently lords of Casterly Rock. Tywin Lannister is the current lord of Casterly Rock. His wife died while giving birth to their final son, his children are as follows: Cersei Baratheon, Jaimie Lannister, and Tyrion Lannister. Cersei is married to the current king of Westeros, Robert Baratheon, making her queen of the seven kingdoms. Casterly Rock is located to the west of Westeros. Cersei is located in kings landing, which is south east.

~House Baratheon~

House Baratheon are the current rulers of the seven kingdoms. Robert Baratheon is the king and he has three children (not including any bastard kids): Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. This is all the info that matters as of right now.


	2. Thor

The cold wind rushed past Thor as he walked across the square, carrying some freshly made swords. He was learning how to blacksmith by request of his father, who said he's just trying to teach Thor to be a leader. Thor grunted as he carried the swords to the small building they called a garrison. As he approached it, his brother Loki appeared, leading Thor to take a step back.

"Brother!" Loki said as he rested his hand on some logs "I see you've been busy." He gestured to Thor's hands, being full of swords. "Is that for the log house we call a garrison?" he laughed and then walked to Thor's other side as he followed to the garrison.

"Why are you even here?" Thor exclaimed as he continued to walk. "Last I heard, you were at Castle Black." Thor then approached the garrison and proceeded to put the swords away. "You are a man of the Night's Watch." He said with a voice of concern as he looked at Loki.

Loki laughed and then grabbed a sword "You heard wrong." he began to swing around the sword. "Those were merely rumors. Lord Stark let me become his squire." He continued to swing the sword, then put it in the sword rack. "These are nice swords. Well Balanced, beautifully crafted and they have amazing leather work for the handle." Loki walked and picked up another sword. "You know your way around that hammer." he said as he gestured to Thor's hammer.

Thor shrugged and then grabbed the hammer on his belt, "Yes, Mjolnir is a trusty hammer." he twirled the hammer around, then turned to Loki. "Why did you not write to us while at Winterfell?" he asked. He knows Loki wasn't the type of person who would leave his family in the dust. "Father had to be worried." he exclaimed.

Loki shrugged "I wrote to father whenever I could, I am surprised that he never told you." he said, walking out of the garrison "nice to see you again...brother." Loki said as he exited.

Thor sighed, it will be weird to have Loki around again, seeing that him and Thor didn't end on the same note. Thor continued to put away swords, occasionally greeting guardsmen as they entered and exited the garrison. Once Thor finished with the swords, he approached the square. 

The square was covered in trees, and there were some children playing near the hall. An older gentleman was reading a scroll near the gate to the God's Wood. The God's Wood is gated to avoid any children from burning it down, as they used to attempt many years before. Maester Heimdall came walking past Thor.

Maester Heimdall is said to be given the sight of the Old God's, he can see all. Yet, this gift he was given is actually a curse as well. In his endeavors to see all, he cannot see his own world, leading him to be blind. His disability is not hopeless because he can cure others and is one of the best Maesters in Westeros.

Thor greeted the Maester with open arms "Good day Heimdall!" Thor said in his normal upbeat tone. He has always been the type to be upbeat and happy in the North, when everyone is dreary. Thor embraced Heimdall and then said "It's good to see you walking about."

Heimdall's face turned to Thor, even though Heimdall was blind, he always seemed to know where someone's face was and look at it straight on "You look shaken my Lord." He said to Thor, then taking a step back "As if you saw a ghost." Heimdall was referring to Thor seeing Loki earlier that day.

Thor nodded and said "It was no ghost Maester, but my brother." He then began to walk with the Maester. "I thought he took the black or was killed." He exclaimed.

Heimdall nodded "I see." He continued to walk in the direction he was going to before Thor stopped him. "Your father did not want you to know..." His voice trailed off with the gust of wind that had pulled through. Heimdall then approached the hall "ask him yourself." He exclaimed as he pushed through the doors into the great Hall. Thor followed as he saw his father, sitting on the oak thrown of the Borson name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for these being short, they were made for Marvel Amino, so they look longer when on the app. Hope you all enjoy the story!


	3. Eddard

Winterfell was cold. Colder than normal, one might say. The Starks always said "Winter is Coming". It's beginning to look like that saying is coming true. Ned looked around the square as it bustled with citizens. He made his way to the Great Hall, where Maester Luwin awaited him. "What do you have for me Maester?" He asked as he began to sit on his chair that allowed him to see all of the Hall.

Maester Luwin sigh and pulled a small scroll from his sleeve. "A Raven sir, from Loki." He said as he handed the scroll. Ned took it and began to read it, it discussed how he had a safe trip home and is planning on returning shortly. "He is wanting you to write back my Lord." The Maester said once Need finished reading it.

Ned looked over to Maester Luwin and handed the Raven back to him "I should have never pardoned that boy." He said as he stood up. "He's evil that one." Ned's face became stern, like many Starks do. "He will be the death of us." Ned proceeded out of the Great Hall, back out to the square.

In the square, he saw his boys. Bran and Robb were shooting targets, and Rickon was right next to them playing with some sticks. Ned raised a small smile before walking off to the training grounds. He knew he'd find his bastard twins there, and sure enough, they were.

Jon and Donella Snow are different from other bastard children. Many noble lords who have bastard children leave them with their mothers, in hope that they die. Ned however, decided to keep the two children, it is said that the mother died giving birth to the two. Ned's wife Catelyn cannot stand these two children, she believes that the Stark name is more grand without the snow name at the end. Because of this hatred for these children, Jon and Donella don't get to do much with their Half-Siblings, so they usually fight with themselves. Donella is a girl, so fighting is frowned up for a woman, yet Jon didn't seem to think that mattered. "All you need is defense." He would always say to her.

As the two children were playing, and the swords swung in the air. Ned approached and sat on a bench near the sword rack, just to watch how far they've come. Jory Cassel would occasionally teach the two of them some real fighting techniques, making them unstoppable. They clashed and parried, Donella was better than any young swordsman Ned had ever seen. She slashed and positioned her feet perfectly. He thought that maybe Arya would want to learn too, seeing as she was not a lady either.

The twins continued to fight, Donella thrusted forward, Jon parried and countered. Donella parried his counter, then threw him to the ground. "That is how it's don't brother." She said to Jon, then looked forward at Ned "Hello My Lord." She said as a common courtesy. Ned knew that both Jon and Donella feared that calling him "father" was a disgrace to his lordship.

Ned laughed and stood up "No need for formalities." He said walking towards the twins. "You did well Donella." He smiled and helped Jon get up "You fought well too Jon." Ned said as he grabbed the sword. "You both should join Robb and Bran when they fight."

Jon wrinkled his face "You know Lady Stark would not approve." He said, then grabbing the sword and placing it back to the sword rack. Ned knew that he was implying that Catelyn wouldn't approve of a female fighting. Even though Donella wasn't a true lady, she still represented the Stark name, and would not fight.

"Have you heard from Loki?" Donella asked Ned. "He's been gone for quite some time." Ned knew that Donella had feelings for him, which is why Ned sent him away. It seemed like the right thing to do, because Loki was not meant for Donella, and him being a Lord, and her a bastard. Ned did not want Donella to have her heart torn when Loki broke it.

Ned shook his head "nothing since the fortnight." He placed his hand on her shoulder "He might not be returning." He said as he let go of her shoulder and began to walk away. While leaving the training grounds, he was approached with a "friendly" face. The man wore a Baratheon Sigil.

"Word from the king my Lord." He said handing Ned a letter. This shook Ned because he had never gotten a letter like this, only Ravens. The letter had Robert's king seal, and Ned walked to the great Hall and broke the seal.


	4. Donella

The girl had left her father and brother, proceeding towards the holdfast. She entered and made her way to her room. She opened it and then laid on the bed. Donella never had much to do, being a Snow. She was never invited to attend sewing sessions and lunch with the ladies. She spent most of her time reading, or talking to Loki when he was around. She laid on her bed and grabbed the book from her bedside table, The Elder and the Builder was it's title. The book revolved around Bran the Builder - the man who created the Wall - and his elder brother, Yuron - the one who wrote storied of the first men. It was Donella's favorite story and she would read it constantly with Loki.

Loki never liked the book, he saw no reason for the brothers to love each other as they did. The eldest was praised for his achievements in Northern History. While Bran merely had folk tales described of him, and only the Night's Watch live on the wall now. He believed the story should have been written as so: both brothers hated each other, the eldest was grand, the builder was shamed. Donella constantly explained that that doesn't make for a good story, Loki always ignored her.

Donella finished another chapter, then stood up to grab some warmer clothes before heading to the kitchens. She grabbed her black cloak with wolf fur draped over it, the cloak was a symbol of House Stark imprinted on it. She then climbed the stairs down to the kitchen. As she approached the bottom floor, a familiar face greeted her.

"Arya!" She said as the small girl was chasing cats. "What on Earth are you doing?" She asked as she picked up the freightened cat.

Arya turned to Donella, her face started to glow. "I was just playing with the cats" she said as she picked one up. "I meant no harm" she said with a sigh. She began to pet the cat, which purred and rubbed his head against Arya's hands.

Donella laughed "Shouldn't you be working on your needlework?" She put the cat down, which ran away. "Septa Mundane must be furious." She then hugged Arya.

Arya shrunk her face "That hag doesn't understand that I am NOT a lady." Arya said as the cat jumped out of her arms and began to run away. "I hate needlework." She quickly said afterwards.

Donella smiled "walk with me Arya." She said and began to walk, Arya quickly followed. They walked right past the kitchen and into the courtyard. "Do you see that white tree beyond there?" She asked Arya, they began to get closer to it.

"You mean the God's Wood?" She asked in contempt. "Its where father prays to the Old Gods." She said with a confused tone, indicating that she didn't know what was going on.

Donella laughed "well you are right on that, but do you know why we worship the Wierwood trees?" She asked Arya. Arya shook her head indicating no, Donella them smiled and began to speak. "Well, the Children of the Forest were said to have carved these faces into the tree. When they split the wood, the sap began to ooze, showing that red color."

They approached the Wierwood and then sat near it. Donella continued to speak "The Wierwood was the First Men's way of finding the Children, they followed the trees to see the Children. And when the Children were found, they would protect the men." She said, her voice getting softer as she spoke. "That is why we worship the Wierwood, we pray for it to bring us good fortune." She smiled and Arya nuzzled herself into Donella's cloak.

"A bunch of a jumbled mess to me." A man said behind them. Donella turned around to see Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell and her half brother. "You really don't believe that Donella. Do you?" He asked, sitting next to them.

Donella frowned "I read it in the book written by Yuron the Elder." She pushed Robb a bit. "The book that depicts everything we stand for as Norther Folk?" She said sarcastically. "You may act like father, but you are a southerner like Lady Stark." She grunted under her breath.

Robb frowned "is that so?" Well than your are in luck, because father needs you, and Arya." He said as he stood up and walked away "seemed important" he added.

Arya looked at Donella, who shrugged and stood up. They both walked to the Great Hall, Arya still being kept warm by Donella's cloak. Donella wasn't looking forward to the news...


	5. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay of updating the fic, this isn't the best Chapter, but it adds to Loki's character. Enjoy!

Back in Asgard, the wind was dry, and the trees rustled by. Loki had made his way to the sense forest behind the hall. He climbed up one of the trees and just sat there, his life calm for the first time in ages. Growing up, Loki always got into trouble, leading people to believe that he was no good. Loki was always considered to be in second place, while Thor led first place like a champ. Loki left for Winterfell to try and prove his father wrong, and be on top for once, yet all he got was the love of a Lord's bastard daughter. In return, he thought his father would e thrilled, yet Odin only preferred him to stay in Winterfell. Loki continued to sit in the tree, thinking of his actions. He pulled out one of his knives and began to carve into the tree he sat in.

People often said Loki was skilled when it came to wielding knives, when given a sword, he always asked for something smaller. He thought large swords would hold one back, leading him to be attracted to the smaller alternative. These dual-knives he has are crafted from valerian steel, a gift from his mother before she passed, and he departed to Winterfell. He never let these knives out of his sight.

As he sat there, he heard the steps of familiar feet, they were soft like a lady, but packed a punch with every step. This only meant the steps of Alais wandering through the forest as she does. Asgard wasn't blessed with a Septa because they do not worship the new gods. Lady Borson taught Alais how to be a lady, but when Lady Borson passed, Alais had no one. Odin has been considering sending her to Winterfell so learn with Sansa and Arya. Lord stark always welcomed her to learn with the Stark girls.

Loki jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Alais, "going somewhere?" he asked her, twirling his dagger and then sheathing it. "something on your mind?" He smiled at her with the warm smile he rarely ever shows.

Alais jumped when Loki fell in front of her. Her sandy brown hair was braided out of her face. "I'm not going to tell you." She said loudly. Loki's smile faded as he remembered what he said to her before leaving for Winterfell. She then shoved him out of the way and continued to walk in the forest. Alais was barefoot, she enjoyed feeling the cold earth under her feet, because shoes where "too restricting" for her. "Stay away from me." She said, not looking bad as she continued to walk.

Loki frowned and continued to walk towards the courtyard, he knew he was getting closer as he heard Thor working on some more swords. The clang of the hammer could be heard all over the holdfast. He approached the courtyard and was immediately approached by Odin. "How dare you return." He said to Loki, cutting him off from his normal path. Loki was caught off guard and was taken aback, no idea how to respond. "You vowed to stay in Winterfell till Lord Stark bid you return." He said in his lordly voice, Odin didn't sound like a father anymore.

Loki had just stood there, he started to become angry "You of all people should know that I did it for you!" he raised his voice as he spoke. "Lord Stark took me in, so I can be lord one day." He stated.

Odin did not shift his voice "go back to Winterfell." He said calmly as he began to walk away. Loki sighed and walked to the stables, approaching his horse and packing it up. He then began to make his exit from Asgard. Looking back at Asgard, he saw Thor, looking on at Loki in disappointment.


	6. Eddard

Eddard had called in a meeting in the Great Hall, to discuss the contents of the letter from the king. Everyone of importance came to the hall: Lady Catelyn, Maester Luwin, Jory Cassel, Lord Robb, and even little Brandon Stark could come and attend. Ned made sure that all the doors were closed so nothing that was said at this time would be discussed elsewhere. He sighed, then began to speak "In a sad current stage of events, Robert Baratheon was pronounced dead not but a fortnight ago." Ned's voice was melancholy and grim. He loved Robert like a brother, and would do anything for him. As proven when they rebelled against the Mad King.

Catelyn started to cry a bit, she knew of Ned's love for Robert and was heartbroken. Robb and Bran looked at each other in confusion before looking at Ned. "What is to happen father?" young Bran asked.

Ned had a few ideas as to what would happen, the letter stated that Robert wished Ned to be the new Hand of the King to Joffrey. Robert wrote this letter on his deathbed, and it was sealed with the king's seal, and the Lannister lion. Indicating that Cersei had also known about what would happen. Ned looked at Bran "Well, first off, the king himself will be making his way here to mourn the death of Robert." He said, he began to give off his lordly mannerisms.

Bran shriveled up his face "You mean Joffrey Baratheon?" He asked. Bran was smart when it came to the lineage of houses. He knew all of them.

Ned nodded at Bran's remark "He is our king now, and we must begin our preparations for their arrival." He said as he began to stand up from his chair. "He is to celebrate his betrothal to Sansa as well." Ned said as he began to leave the Great Hall, "I will notify the girls now." He said as he made his way out.

As he exited the hall, he saw a shadow leave the second-floor of the keep, 'Someone was watching.' He thought to himself, then continuing to walk. Ned knew that that person would be found before any word was spoken. He made his way to Sansa's chambers, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sansa said, her voice soft like a delicate flower. She was working on some of her needlework on her bed. She looked up and saw her father enter the room. "Father!" She exclaimed as she put her needlework down and then jumped up to hug her father. "What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed his grim face. She then let go of her father and sat down. The room became very melancholy right then.

Ned began to explain to Sansa the situation, Robert's death, Joffrey coming to Winterfell, and her betrothal to Joffrey. Ned also continued to keep the request of him becoming hand from the rest of the Starks.

Sansa nodded in delight "You mean...I get to marry the king?" she asked excitedly. Her whole manner changed when the idea of being a queen was spoken to her. Ned nodded and hugged her, he could tell she had a lot on her mind now, and then began to leave her. As he walked out of her room, he saw the same shadow a second time. He then began to follow this eavesdropping shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one isn't the longest, but I hope it's still amazing to all of you <3


	7. Recap and Updated Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick recap of who is where and what is what. hope it's okay

This part will just be a recap of who is where and the houses that will be added after this. I am   
also writing the part after this as well, so look forward to that. Now, on to the recap!   
~Recap~

Loki   
Loki is currently on his way back to Winterfell, after being told so by his father. The last person   
he saw was Thor, who watched Loki leave.

Thor   
Still in Asgard, nothing has really happened with him yet

Eddard   
Recovering with the loss of Robert Baratheon, he is now chasing the shadow of an   
eavesdropping person, believing that it’s sabotage.

Donella   
Walking in Winterfell with Arya, they are on their way to the Great Hall, this was before Ned had   
discovered the death of Robert.   
That’s it for all the major things that have happened so far. Now onto new house additions.

~House Targaryen~   
The previous rulers of the seven kingdoms, now only Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen are the   
only ones left. They are currently located in the city of Pentos in Essos, living with a rich man   
who has vowed to keep them safe. Viserys is the considered the one true king.

This isn't a real part, just something to sort of recap because I'm still writing, and its getting interesting.


	8. Daenerys

Daenerys walked out of the home. It was the only place she could call home at the moment. Everywhere else she had been was either taken or destroyed. She placed her hand on the railing of the balcony in this wonderful place that was Pentos.

"My Lady." A voice said, causing Dany to turn around. It was merely Sigyn, a girl who worked for Illyrio. She was sworn to work for Dany now, and was paid for the effort. "Your brother wishes to see you." Sigyn said as she walked off.

Sigyn was from Westeros, and Viserys believed that it would help Dany by having someone from their Homeland stay with her. Sigyn grew up in the North, but Lord Stark exiled her father and Jorah Mormont for participating in the slave trade. Sigyn went with her father because she knew he wouldn't survive without her.

Dany nodded and followed Sigyn "You are very kind." She said as they walked in the hall. Sigyn just nodded in acknowledgment. "If you wish to leave, you may." Dany then said.

Sigyn stopped walking and faced Dany. "If I were to leave, where would I go?" She asked staring Dany straight in the face. "My family won't welcome me, and my father is dead." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I have no where to go." The tears rolled down her cheeks, and she then started to mess with her braided hair.

Dany sighed and embraced Sigyn "shhhh" she said. Dany wasn't used to situations such as this one. She then the continued to walk "you know, my father died as well, and I'm not welcome at home either." Dany said, her voice soft and gentle like a mother.

Sigyn looked up at Dany, her eyes puffy from the tears. "But you are a Targaryen, and you have a right to the land, it was taken from you" she sniffled a bit as they kept walking. They entered the room where Viserys stood. Sigyn quickly wiped away her tears.

Viserys turned around as he saw the girls walk in, he noticed Sigyn had been crying. "What the seven hells are you doing?" He asked Sigyn. This causes her to lower her head in freight. Dany could tell that Sigyn feared Viserys, as if someone in her life was like him. Viserys then approached the girls, grabbing Sigyn "you dare cry in my presence?" He demanded.

Sigyn wined a bit, and Dany stood there, in fear of what Viserys would do. She did not want to wake the "dragon" her brother spoke of so frequently. Sigyn managed to make out a few words "I'm sorry...my Lord" she coughed out.

Viserys smiled and let go of Sigyn. "Get out." He said as he turned to Dany. "Look what Illyrio got for you." He gestured to the dress that was laid on the couch. "He got it just for your wedding." Viserys said as he picked it up.

Dany had completely forgotten about the wedding, for she was to marry Khal Drogo of the Dothraki. A marriage she did not look forward to. She looked at the dress and touched it, it was some the softest fabric that her hands ever touched. "It's wonderful" Dany said, but that didn't even project what this really felt like.

Viserys smiled "Illyrio thought you would like it." He said as he snapped, calling in some servants who took the dress away. "Now...about that girl..." He said once the servants were gone.

Dany looked at her brother "She has a name...and it's Sigyn." Dany said softly, in fear she'd offend her brother.

Viserys turned and faced Dany "I don't care what her name is. I care if you wish to keep her or not." He said sharply, his voice was like their father's, and that scared her.

Dany gulped and began to speak, "she is not a servant, and if she wished to stay with us on our way to Vaes Dothrak, then she can come." Dany said as she stood tall, she felt like a royal for once.

Viserys just scoffed and turned around "then we'll take her." He said as he walked away "you can go now." He quickly said.

Dany sighed and turned around, she exited the room and saw Sigyn waiting, holding her neck where Viserys choked her. Dany approached Sigyn "I'm sorry for what happened." She said.

Sigyn just shrugged, "it's okay," she began, "it happened a lot to me growing up, my betrothed had done the same to me many times when we were Children." She began to walk "he was always so angry." She said.

Dany put her hand over Sigyn's shoulder. "Who was he?" Dany asked, she was curious if Viserys would befriend this horrible human.

Sigyn gulped and simply said "Loki...Loki Borson."


End file.
